Signatures
by HikoCassidy
Summary: Youkai women from near and far gather to proclaim why they would be the most suitable match for the Lord of the West. Little do they know, a human girl has a proclaimation of her own...


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Signatures

Beautiful youkai women lined the halls and bustled around the castle of the Lord of the West. There was a wide variety of youkai ranging from dog demons to cat, bird, snake, and everything in between. They were all dressed in the most expensive silk kimonos. They filled the dining rooms, the gardens, and the hall ways with their chatter and the hurried whisper of silk. Rin knew they would arrive today. The Lord of the West had sent out a message to all other Lords that he had began to search for a wife. All the Lords who had daughters clambered for the opportunity to take part of the Western Lord's wealth.

Rin watched the demons with slight envy. Rin turned to look at her handmaid Kyoko who gave her a sympathetic look. "Do not worry about them. Just have courage, Rin-chan."

Rin smiled and straightened her posture. " Do you really think there is any chance at all that I will be successful? I mean look at these wom.."

Kyoko cut her off, " Rin-chan, what happened to your confidence? As if any of these harlots can even hold a candle to you."

A demon in several layers of kimono, turned and glared at them. Rin gave Kyoko a sly sideways glance and hide her quiet laughter behind her kimono sleeve. "Come on, Rin-chan. Let's get you ready."

Sesshoumaru sat in the study waiting for the next suffocating bitch to approach him. " M'Lord, send in the next woman?" Jaken asked nervously. His Lord has been most irritated by all the women so far. His Lord gave a slight hand motion signaling Jaken to allow the next woman in. " Get out of my way you smelly toad!" The woman growled as she walked into the study. Sesshoumaru's first sight of her sickened him. She was tall with soft green hair that went down her back. The angles of her face were sharp. She held her head high with a look that gave the impression that she was disgusted by her surroundings. She wore too much make up and the smell of it agitated him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. It is a pleasure. I am Kameko. I'm sure you will find that I am the most worthy of your attentions than any of these other hags." She said in a high shrilly voice. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes like Rin would often do. Rin was so much more appealing than any of the women he had seen so far. He had hoped to find a demon wife who was tolerant of Rin. He needed her calming nature around him to relax him. Having this disgusting Kameko in his presence just made him long for Rin so much more.

" My Lord. I assure you that I come from excellent background of tortoise youkai. We are an exceptionally strong family and hold the lands to the East." Kameko droned on. Sesshoumaru could not take her voice any longer. " That is enough. Jaken send in the next."

Kameko's face turned red despite how much makeup she had on. She turned around and stomped out of the room in a fury.

Rin watched in the mirror as Kyoko arranged her hair into a simple up-do. Kyoko completed the look with a small delicate flower pin in her hair. "Rin-chan, you look beautiful. You went through so much to get to this point. Do not have any fears. You have the support of all of us." Kyoko gave her small hug. Rin grinned. She had worked hard to get to this point. She had lived with Inuyasha and his family for six years before Sesshoumaru had offered to let her live in his castle. In order to be useful to him, she had learned the workings of the great house. She had taken to running the castle like his eventual wife would. She continued her studies in court affairs and strategic planning. She had done everything she possibly could to be of use to him. Rin wanted a place in his life. She had adored her Lord since she first found him, and as she grew older it blossomed into love. She knew her Lord cared for her, but today that would be tested. Kyoko interrupted Rin's reminiscing. " Are you ready?"

Rin stood up and grabbed her scroll. She stood up straight, squared her shoulders, and took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Jaken, that is all for today." The toad youkai bowed and exited the study. Sesshoumaru let out a deep breath in attempt to lessen his headache. Sesshoumaru heard Rin's soft steps before she even approached the door. "Come in."

Rin slid the door open and set a tea tray down then slid the door shut. She smiled brightly as she gracefully sat down in front of him at his desk. "Has it been a rough day?" she asked sweetly. Sesshoumaru almost smiled. "Would you like some tea?" she asked. He nodded in agreement. He watched her careful movements. Rin set a cup in front of him and lifted the tea pot. She gracefully held back her sleeve as she poured the tea, giving him a view of her slender wrist. She sat back on her heels and poured herself some. Sesshoumaru held the cup and breathed in the aroma of the tea. He could tell that Rin had prepared this tea herself, not any of the servants. The scent of her had such a relaxing effect on him. This small gesture was the nicest thing to happen to him today. He allowed a small barely noticeable smile to grace his face. Any one else might have missed it, but Rin caught the smile as if he had been grinning at her. She blushed prettily and looked away. "Hmmm" He murmured contently. Rin understood that he was thanking her. His eyes gazed on her, appreciating how refreshing it was to see her. Rin's appearance was elegant but simple. Her hair was arranged up, allowing him to see her slope of her neck. Her face had soft features and bright clear eyes. It was then he noticed the scroll lying in her lap.

"Rin, is there any business you need to discuss with me?"

She looked at him with blazing confidence. "Yes, my Lord. I have brought my own proposal as to why I should be selected as the next Lady of the West." Her voice did not tremble in the least. His eyebrows rose in shock. He had not been expecting this. She continued on, " My Lord, I have very many attributes that would be an addition to this household. I am experienced in combat. I know how to weld many different weapons and defend myself. I am also a capable healer. I am well versed in history and language as well as writing. I know the workings of the youkai court. I know all of your alliances and the treaties that document them. Not only that but I can run your household flawlessly." Rin grinned at him. She put the scroll on his desk. "While I do not have any known family that will vouch for me, I do have many recommendations."

Sesshoumaru stared at the scroll on his desk. Rin no doubt had all those skills. She had been running his household for a few years now. She knew everyone that came in or out of the castle. All the servants listened to and respected her. There was no doubt that she could do the job. Curiously, he opened the scroll. It was a long list of signatures of those who recommended her. The first name on the list intrigued him. "You managed to get the idiot Hanyou and his wife to sign it for you?" he asked incredulously. Rin hid a quiet laugh behind her hand. "I agreed to babysit for them. Your nephews are quite a hand full."

"How many brats has he spawned now?" Sesshoumaru asked as he scanned the list.

"Two boys, Taro and Hiroshi. And one girl, Keiko."

"Lord Hiroshi signed this?"

"He enjoys my koto playing." Rin said smiling at the memory.

Sesshoumaru noticed the look on her face and felt a surge of jealousy. He quickly reigned in the emotion before it crossed his face. "Hm. All of my advisors have signed this as well. How did you get Ukyo to agree?"

Rin had known that Ukyo would be one of the most difficult ones to get to agree. She had spent a few months carefully watching the advisor for anything that she might be able to use as a bargain for his signature. Many of the advisors found Rin charming and found no harm in her other than she was human. However, Ukyo greatly disliked that a human was the ward and constant companion of his Lord. Ukyo never spoke to Rin or acknowledged that she even existed. Rin quickly discovered though, that his wife found her adorable. Lady Tsuzuko loved to chat with Rin while she worked in her ever expanding garden. Rin waited till Tsuzuko was alone to ask her if there was any way her husband would sign the scroll.

"He agreed to sign it after I gave his wife my recipe for bear stew."

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin for a full minute, detecting no lies from her. He leaned back and laughed heartily. Rin was so started by his out burst of laugher that she fell backwards. She could probably count on one hand how many times she had heard Sesshoumaru laugh, and most of the time, it was because he was about to kill someone. Rin quickly composed herself. She tried to regain of the confidence she had earlier. Sesshoumaru once more gazed at her face and realized a certain look that passed over her face. He had remembered seeing such a look from Inuyasha's wife as she looked at her husband. It donned on him at that moment that perhaps Rin _loved_ him. She was not here for his wealth or power, but rather because she enjoyed his company.

"You have a rather impressive list here. However you are missing one thing."

Rin looked frantic trying to remember what she might have forgotten.

"You are not a demoness."

Hurt flashed across Rin's face before she could hide it. Her heart clenched so painfully in her chest that she choked back a sob. Rin took a deep breath and filled her voice with as much confidence as she could muster. "That may be true, however I do have experience raising demon children. I am very aware of the growth and developmental stages of inuyoukai. If..if it took perhaps another mother for your children.."

Sesshoumaru interrupted her. "That will not be necessary."

He continued to scan the list of names. Silence stretched between them. Rin was used to his silence, however this time it was agonizing. Her future depended on this conversation. Rin tried her best to observe his face for any more reactions. Suddenly his eyes locked on one name. He set the scroll down, and his eyes gave away his anger. " Rin will you swear to me that none of these signatures are forged?"

Rin was taken aback. How dare he accuse her of forgery! " Why would you assume they are forged?" She asked back at him. He narrowed his eyes at her and growled, "Swear to me!"

Rin became increasingly angry. She glared back at him. "You have my word that none of these are forged. I worked very hard to obtain some of these." Rin said indignantly and crossed her arms over her chest. Sesshoumaru detected no lies from her and his anger receded. She looked so angry sitting across from him. He resisted the urge to feel guilty. "How did you get my mother to sign this?"

Rin's face turned red and she stared at her lap. " You will have to ask your mother that. I am not entirely sure." Sesshoumaru continued to watch her fidget. The tension between them was quite thick. All Sesshoumaru wanted to do was sit and drink his tea. He was not prepared for Rin's proposal. He had to admit though, that logically Rin was the most suited for the job. Family, staff, advisors, and allies all agreed that she should be his wife. It was difficult for him to admit to himself, but he greatly valued her company. She knew him better than anyone else. He did not have to change anything about himself, because Rin already understood him. She knew when to be quiet and when to discuss matters with him. She could tell when he was stressed, even when he would not admit it to himself. She would offer sound advice and allow him to brainstorm. He had hoped to find a wife that would be tolerant of Rin, because frankly he could not see his life functioning without her in it. Rin knew that he would never be openly affectionate to her. He would never be romantic and dramatically ask her to be his wife. Rin carefully prepared her offer as a business deal, because she knew he would appeal to that. It was at that moment that he made up his mind.

"Jaken!" The toad appeared at the door. "Send the rest of the women home. I have decided on a wife."

Rin looked completely startled. "M'Lord, which woman is it?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru stood up from his desk and rolled Rin's scroll up. "Rin." He said looking at her with an emotion that she could only either interpret as appreciation or gratitude. "WHAT?" Jaken shouted. Sesshoumaru sent him a glare so harsh that he ran from the room. Rin sat with her mouth open staring at him in disbelief. "Rin, close your mouth." Rin snapped her mouth shut.

Rin sat numbly, her thoughts racing. He agreed? HE AGREED! Rin wanted to jump up and down excitedly. Happiness bubbled up in inside her. She loved her Lord, and had hoped to do everything that she could to be of use to him. If he had need for a wife, then she would fill that role.

Sesshoumaru stood from behind his desk and observed Rin as she tried to mask her apparent excitement. An unfamiliar feeling rose in him, a particular excitement that he could not put a name to. He would not have a wife, who only used him for his wealth or power. His wife would not be cold and uncaring. While he would not marry a powerful demoness, he would marry a woman who genuinely cared for him, who could anticipate his every need. Rin was a far cry from a traditional wife, but he realized that he would enjoy having her as a wife. Perhaps even feel that as Rin would put it, "Love" her.

Sesshoumaru walked around his desk and stopped next to Rin. Rin looked up as he extended his hand down to her. She smiled brightly and took his hand. He gently helped her up and offered her his arm. "Having to deal with greedy bitches all day has made this Sesshoumaru hungry. Shall we go to dinner?"

Rin chuckled at his humor. Sesshoumaru thought she looked quite lovely. The scent of her was wonderful, she smelled of her garden. The sense of normality and comfort settled between them. The ease that had vanished once Sesshoumaru had declared his search for a wife, that returned. Sesshoumaru slid the door open for them. "Do you think Jaken-sama will ever recover?" Rin asked. " Ah..He will have to. It will be his job to babysit." Sesshoumaru said coyly. Rin immediately blushed violently and looked away. Sesshoumaru glanced her, satisfied with her reaction, and smirked. He would always have plenty of demoness' to choose from, but there is only one Rin.

Author's Note: Woah okay so I haven't written anything in quite a while. This is really supposed to be a one-shot, but if more people like it. I could add some chapters. Please Review!


End file.
